


Frenchbavril 2018

by Les5tasses



Category: Hero Corp (TV), Le Cycle des balls (Web Series), Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les5tasses/pseuds/Les5tasses
Summary: Recueil de toutes les fics que j'ai pu poster pour le Frenchbavril 2018. J'ai décidé de les poster avant que l'édition 2019 commence et histoire de rajouter quelques fics à des fandoms qui sont parfois assez petits. Les fics sont assez courtes à cause du format une par jour. Il y a surtout du fluff mais peut-être aussi quelques fic tristes.PS: Oui bon Hero Corps c'est pas frenchnerd mais le visiteur apparaît dans un épisode et puis c'est à peu près les mêmes fan alors vous allez pas venir m'ennuyer sur du détail.





	1. Jour 3 : Wedding

Stan n’était pas un grand sourieur. Son visage affichait plus généralement une moue entre la colère et l’exaspération. Mais on lui avait redonné envi de sourire. Il lui avait redonné envi de sourire, Burt. Lui qui passait ses journées à siffloter gaiement, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, profitant de la vie au jour le jour. Burt lui avait appris à voir la vie autrement, à l’aimer un peu plus. Alors Stan avait commencé à aimer un peu plus la vie et Burt. Ces sentiments c’étaient doucement développées, envahissant son cœur qui jadis ne trouvait le bonheur que dans les moqueries et l’ironie.

Rapidement, Stan c’était rendu compte que ce qu’il ressentait ne s’apparentait pas à de l’amitié, c’était bien plus fort. Il avait longtemps choisi de réprimer ses sentiments, les enfermer, les taire. De nombreux évènements étaient arrivés dans leurs vies, les séparant durant de longues périodes. La prison, Hypnos, le travail, les robots. Mais alors qu’il voyait la fin approcher, Stan avait réalisé quelque chose. Il allait mourir seul, sans jamais avoir avoué ce qu’il ressentait à Burt. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, craignant la réaction de celui qu’il aimait. Mais Burt l’avait embrassé, dissipant toutes les peurs de Stan. Puis il y avait eu le combat final et ils avaient gagnés, ils en étaient sortis vivant. Alors Burt et Stan c’étaient à nouveau embrassé histoire de dire ; tu ne regrettes pas ? non. On est vivant ? Oui, et ensemble.

Aujourd’hui, la vie reprenait son courre. Le néo-village se reconstruisait doucement tandis que chacun trouvait sa place au sein du groupe. Alors Stan souriait. Il se sentait chanceux ; après tous il vivait avec celui qu’il aimait, la source de sa joie et dans quelques minutes il pourraient l’appeler son mari. Burt s’avançait dans l’allée, merveilleux dans son costume blanc, un énorme sourire éclairant son visage. Stan sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et des doigts étrangers les essuyer.

« Tu es magnifique Burt.

-Toi aussi mon Stan. »


	2. Jour 4 : Blushing

« Vous êtes belle quand vous rougissez Judith. »

La rousse arqua un sourcil, étonnée par la remarque. Il faut dire que ce n’était pas forcément le moment le plus opportun pour draguer. Mattéo allongé sur le dos, Judith était assise sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son torse, prête à lui assener un puissant coup de poings. Elle haletait, épuisée par deux heures complètes d’entrainements. Le blond eut un sourire idiot.

« Il fait juste chaud Mattéo.

-Ah non mais moi j’ai rien dit. C’est vous qui vous justifiez. »

Il leva les mains, faignant l’innocence. Elle se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux, plaçant derrière son oreille une mèche rousse qui la gênait. Elle prit une bouteille d’eau et bu en fixant le mur, tournant le dos au blond. Celui-ci se relevait lentement, le fixant amoureusement.

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça Mattéo ? »

Elle avait fini de boire et l’observais, bras croisé contre la poitrine, appuyée contre le mur. Son cœur battait rapidement mais, ce n’était pas uniquement le sport. Mattéo s’avançait, fixant le sol, se frottant le bras.

« Comme ça, il répondit.

-Vous aussi vous rougissez Mattéo. On dirait un adolescent.

-Je ne suis plus un adolescent.

-Bien sûr que non, vous êtes un homme maintenant. »

Il leva la tête, interpelé par cette dernière phrase. Judith c’était encore rapprochée. Elle était en sueur, les muscles tendues, le souffle court, ses cheveux en bataille vaguement retenus par une queue de cheval. Il la trouvait magnifique comme toujours. Ils étaient proches, très proches. Ils rougirent.


	3. Jour 5 : Family

“Oui j’écris toujours mon bouquin. C’est un métier sérieux je vous dis. Non! Non je ne me suis pas remis avec Héloïse. Oui je sais vous me l’avez déjà dit. Bah voilà, au revoir.”

Mitch raccrocha son téléphone d’un geste rageur et passa une main sur son visage. S’appuyant une épaule contre le mur, il regarda vers le canapé. Tom était nonchalamment installé, une jambe pliée contre son torse et l’autre pendant hors du sofa. Reposant contre le torse de ce dernier, Myriam observait la scène, un peu effrayée de voir son père crier de cette manière mais, surtout triste. Du haut de ses six ans, la petite comprennait déjà la situation. Les parents de papa Tom vivaient en Islande avec des gros moutons mais, ceux de papou Mitch n’étaient pas très gentil et se disputaient toujours avec lui.

“Ca va aller mec?

-T’inquiète mon Tom-Tom.”

Le blond rangea son téléphone dans la poche avant de son short et traversa le salon pour embrasser deux fois son mari, une fois sur le front et une autre sur les lèvres. Puis il attrapa la petite et la souleva en prenant soin qu’elle ne se cogne pas contre le plafond. Cet incident était déjà arrivé et le résultat avait alors été assez différent des actuels rires de l’enfant. Doucement, Mitch baissa Myriam et la gratifia d’un baiser baveux sur la joue. Elle éclata de dire et frotta vigoureusement les traces de baves. Avec l’enfant toujours sans ses bras, Mitch s’allongea aussi dans le canapé, l’arrière de son crâne reposant contre l’épaule de Tom. Celui-ci glissa alors ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son époux. Myriam finit aussi par s’installer, s’allongeant sur le torse de Mitch et terminant leur empilement de corps.

“Papou tu es triste?

-Un peu, Mitch hocha la tête. Mais ça ne sert à rien d’être triste pour ça.”

Soudain l’enfant s’appuya sur le torse de son père et releva le torse.

“Il faut faire une dessin avec des balls. Tu fais toujours ça à papa quand il est triste.”

Mitch et Tom pouffèrent de rire en voyant leur petite s’activer, à la recherche du tableau que le blond utilisait souvent pour décrire ses théories farfelues de psycho-quantique.

“Ah non mais il y a pas de doutes c’est ta fille, blagua Tom.

-Alors c’est pas moi qui lui ai donné sa passion pour les maths monsieur le S.

-Faut croire qu’elle a de nous deux.

-C’est notre fille pas de doute.”

Leurs doigts se nouèrent tendremen.

“C’est beau la famille quand même, murmura Tom.”

Mitch souria. Son mari avait raison, ils avaient une qu’est ce que c’est de magnifique famille.


	4. Jour 5 : Bisou

-C’est fou quand même. Tout ce temps on c’était complètement gouré sur notre interprétation. A une majuscule près, ça changeait toute la prophétie.

-Ah oui mais tellement. Et puis maintenant que Grande Ours s’est enfui dans la forêt ça va être la galère pour interpréter les textes sacrés.

Pégase et Andromède était allongé dans les feuilles mortes, leurs mains posées sur le ventre, regardant le ciel. Ils portaient toujours la tenue officielle des raologues, ayant seulement retiré leurs lunettes pour mieux profiter du paysage.

-Et si on avait faux du début à la fin. Les héloards, proxima du centaure, les émotions.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu’avait dit Grand Trou Noir.

-Heu non.

-Il disait que tout ça n’était qu’une métaphore.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, chacun pensant à sa fois, se remettant en question. Les derniers jours avaient été plus qu’éprouvant pour les raologues alors les deux comparses avaient besoin d’un peu de temps juste tous les deux. Soudain Pégase posa sa main gauche sur le sol entre eux deux C’est le moment qu’Andromède choisit pour faire de même avec sa main droite Leurs doigts se joignirent timidement et les deux raologues rougirent.

-Tu penses que les héloards voudraient qu’on s’embrasse? Pour la prophétie hein! Parce qu’on est deux hommes tu vois?

-Je sais pas. Tu aimerais que les héloards veuillent qu’on s’embrasse.

-Oui.

Pégase et Andromède se tournèrent sur le côté pour se faire face. Sans lunettes, ils pouvaient vraiment se fixer dans les yeux. Doucement leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Une main se glissa sous une capuche, une autre dans une nuque. Ils fermèrent les yeux, s’embrassant comme si ils allaient bientôt mourir. Leurs cœurs battaienbt à toute allure. Que les héloards aillent se faire foutre. Ils avaient des émotions et ils ne comptaient pas les retenir. Prophétie ou non, ils s’embrassaient


	5. Jour 8 : Retrouvailles

L’aéroport Charles de Gaulle était comme toujours bondé. Tom se glissa à travers la foule jusqu’à la porte d’arrivé des voyageurs. Alors il sortit son panneau en carton et sourit. Plus que quelques minutes avant de le revoir.

Tom tremblait légèrement, emporté par l’excitation de revoir celui qu’il aimait le plus. Voilà bien un mois qu’il ne l’avait vu qu’à travers un écran et sa présence lui manquait terriblement. Plus de caleçon traînant dans l’appartement, plus de “la putain de sa race” résonnant à travers les murs, plus d’explications farfelues à base de psycho quantique, plus de câlin dans le canapé en regardant des séries de science fiction. Ces petits gestes du quotidien qu’ils partageaient manquaient terriblement à Tom.

Une voix résonna dans le haut parleur pour annoncer l’arrivée du vol en provenance de New-York. Bien sûr, Héloïse et le reste de l’équipe étaient souvent passés pour ne pas laisser le brun seul mais, ça n’avait rien à voir. Tom n’en voulait pas à Mitch de l’avoir laissé seul. Il était très heureux que son homme ait pu obtenir une tournée aux Etats-Unis et l’avait même encouragé pour qu’il y aille, même si ça signifiait le laisser derrière. Pour Mitch, cette tournée était une merveilleuse opportunité dans sa carrière qu’il n’aurait pu manquer sous aucun prétexte. Mais malgré ces bonnes pensées, Tom se sentait toujours aussi seul.

Les portes s’ouvrient et des passagers en découlèrent en un flot compact. Des touristes américains se mélangeaient aux français de retour au pays et enfin, Tom le vit au milieu de la foule.Un short aux couleurs des états-unis, un croc top arc-en-ciel et un haut de costard. Il n’y avait que lui pour s’habiller ainsi.

“Mitch!”

C’était un cri du cœur qui échappa à Tom. Le blond se tourna, un large sourire aux lèvres, et s’avança en traînant sa valise. Puis soudainement, il s’arrêta et laissa son bagage tomber au sol. Les bras le long du corps, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que son sourire s’agrandissait toujours. Il venait de lire le panneau. Mitch ne ramassa même pas sa valise et courra vers Tom. Il le serra fortement dans ses bras puis, relâchant son étreinte, pris le visage du brun entre ses mains et l’embrassa. Entre deux baisers et au milieu des larmes, il murmura enfin.

“Oui je le veux.”

Le panneau tomba des mains de Tom. Dessus, on pouvait lire les mots suivants: veux-tu m’épouser?


	6. Jour 9 : Fête

Mitch ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille de bière et la porta à ses lèvres. Combien de bouteilles avait-il déjà bu? Aucune idée, il avait perdu le compte après la quatrième et encore, ile ne prenait pas en compte les différents shots et mélanges d’alcools douteux qu’il c’était enfilé. La musique lui vrillait les tympans, les néons brouillaient sa vue pourtant il ne voulait pas partir. Il devait profiter de la soirée, s’amuser, se vider la tête.

“Mitch! Mitch!”

Quelqu’un l’appelait; une voix féminine. Son cerveau était trop brouillé pour la reconnaître. Mitch sentit ses jambes le lâcher, tituba s’appuya contre un mur. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il faisait si sombre, il ne parvenait même pas à distinguer le visage de la personne. Il sentit qu’on le forçait à se lever, le tirait à travers la foule, des gens le bousculaient et soudain un grand froid le saisi. Le choc thermique fut trop fort, Mitch vomit.

“Non mais merde, t’abuse la!”

Les neurones de Mitch commencèrent à se rejoindre.C’était la voix demoiselle. Il tourna la tête et reconnu ses mèches blondes. Qu’est-ce qu’elle foutait ici? Il était où déjà tiens? Merde, il n’arrivait plus à se souvenir. Quelqu’un de sa classe sûrement? Non, non, ce n’était pas ça. La putain de sa race! Il n’avait absolument aucune idée de là où il se trouvait

“Je peux savoir ce que tu essaye de faire là?”

Héloïse hurla, sa voix résonnant dans le crane de Mitch comme dans une grotte. Il retira son t-shirt taché d’alcool et tenta de se nettoyer le visage.

“Dons maintenant tu te bourres la gueule?

-Ça va fait pas chier!

-Pardon?

-Casses toi Hélo.

-Mitch!

-Casses toi Hélo! Casse toi avec Tom tiens! Je veux plus vous voir. Vous avez qu’à partir faire vos études loin de moi hein!”

Mitch c’était relevé et hurlait, de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ajoutant un dernier détail à son aspect misérable. Il balança son t-shirt au sol et rentra dans la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui. Héloise était dehors, seule. A l’intérieur, les jeunes bacheliers dansaient, s’enivraient. Ils avaient leur bac en poche, une bonne raison pour faire la fête. Mitch s’enfonça dans la foule et disparu dans la masse.


	7. Jour 10 : Dormir

Il y des soirs où malgré l’épuisement, on est incapable de dormir.

Tom et Mitch s’en rendirent compte simultanément alors que, allongés dos à dos, ils fixaient chacun le mur face à eux. Ils n’avaient trouvé que l’appartement de Mitch et Héloïse pour se reposer et, comme elle c’était rendu aurpès des Héloards avec son père, ils avaient décidé de partager le grand lit du couple. Après tout, ils avaient souvent dormi ensemble durant leurs années de collocation.

Mais les souvenirs de l’après-midi tournaient en boucle dans leurs mémoires, empêchant les deux de trouver le sommeil. Le retour de Mitch, l’annulation du mariage de Tom et surtout, leur baiser dans la forêt. Après des années à tourner autour de l’évidence de leurs sentiments, les deux meilleurs amis avaient enfin laissé la vérité éclater. Ils s’aimaient et putain, c’était bon de le dire. Pourtant, tous deux continuaient de fixer le mur dans le noir. Mitch bougea un peu pour se remettre à l’aise.

“Tu dors? murmura Tom.

-Non. Et toi?

-Non.”

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Mitch ne reprenne la parole.

“Tu te souviens nos soirées science-fiction? Quand on restait devant la télévision jusqu’à cinq heures du mat parfois.

-Oui c’était génial! On s’enchainait tellement d’épisodes. On disait toujours encore un et puis on finissait par regarder une autre saison.

Mitch se tourna, regardant à présent le dos de Tom.

-Je voudrais passer plus de soirées avec toi Tom. Pas que des soirées science-fiction. Plutôt genre, toutes les soirées de ma vie. Et les journées aussi. Toutes les journées de ma vie, avec toi.

Tom se tourna aussi. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi Mitch. Les soirées et les journées aussi. Ensemble. Je voudrais qu’on essaye.”

Tom attrapa le visage de Mitch et se pencha doucement pour l’embrasser.Si ce baiser avait un peu calmé leurs peurs, les deux hommes s’endormiraient-ils pour autant? Ou profiteraient-ils du nouveau statut de leur relation pour essayer certaines activités?


	8. Jour 11 : Conte de Fête

Judith se laissa tomber dans le lit alors qu’à travers la fenêtre, on pouvait observer le soleil se coucher. Matteo la rejoint rapidement avec leur repas, deux bols de nouilles instantanées, et vient s’assoir avec elle sur le lit. La rousse attrapa la télécommande et alluma la petite télévision posée à même le sol.

“Ça ira? Pas trop mal? demanda la rousse.

-Non, je sens presque plus rien.

Il passa une main sur son œil droit, noir et gonflé, puis souris l’air de rien.

“Faut bien faire quelques sacrifices quand on sauve le monde.”

Il se pencha vers Judith qui tourna la tête et l’embrassa brièvement en souriant, l’observant avec tendresse.

“Bon on regarde quoi comme film?

-Je sais pas, tu as envie de voir quelque chose en particulier?

-Bah il y avait des réductions l’autre fois sur les DVD au carrefour alors j’ai acheté plusieurs disney pour la collection de films.

-Oh non… Tout sauf des contes de fées je t”en supplie.”

La rousse s’assit à côté de Mattéo dans le lit et commença à manger. Son corps et son visage étaient aussi tachés de bleus que ceux du grand blond. A force de tenter de sauver le monde, ils avaient récoltés quelques coups.

“Mais c’est trop bien les contes de fées! s’offusqua Mattéo.

-Une pauvre femme sans défense enfermée dans un donjon attend que son prince charmant vienne la délivrer du dragon. Génial!

-Tout de suite… Si tu étais enfermée dans un donjon je viendrais vous délivrer du dragon et pourtant vous êtes pas sans défense.

-Si on m’enfermait dans une tour je saurais évadez toute seule, même s’il y a un dragon. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.”

Elle posa son bol vide au sol et embrassa Mattéo sur la mâchoire avant de se lover contre son épaule.

“Je veux bien regardez un disney mais Rebelle.

-C’est pas vraiment un dis…

-Chut! Sinon on regarde encore Atomic Blonde.”

Il leva les yeux au ciel à l’idée de regarder encore le film espionnage préféré de sa rousse. Alors il obtempéra et fouilla dans les DVD à la recherche du bon film. Puis, avant de lancer le film, il se tourna vers Judith.

“Si j’étais enfermé dans un donjon par un dragon tu viendrais me sauver?

-Mais oui Mattéo.”

Elle sourit et se leva pour lui embrasser le front.


	9. Jour 12 : Pleurs

Le village de Bourg-L’évelon était un petit hameau d’Île-de-France, quelques maisons au milieu des champs et une petite église à l’abandon. Des dizaines d’années plus tard se dresserait à cet exact emplacement un immense immeuble gris typique de la banlieue de néo-Paris. Dans ce bâtiment emménagerait une jeune femme, conseillère en suicide, forte et au caractère de feu.

Mais cette femme était morte, effacée de toutes les époques. Le présent, le passé, le futur. Et aujourd’hui, sur le lieu où des années plus tard elle allait emménager, elle était enterrée. Mattéo n’avait pas choisi ce lieu par humour noir ou par intérêt pour les paradoxes temporels mais, simplement par simplicité. Les papiers d’identités de la jeune femme en 2012 lui donnait comme lieu de naissance le petit village, ce qui avait facilité enterrement d’une personne totalement inconnue.

Mattéo s’accroupi et déposa un bouquet blanc, pleins de roses, chrysanthèmes et œillets. L’air de rien, il se releva et, les mains dans les poches, regarda le ciel. Ses yeux étaient humides, presque sur le poings de pleurer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et continua de fixer les nuages gris, faisant de son mieux pour éviter l’élément principale. A ses pieds s’élevaient une pierre blanche, simple, juste gravée de six lettres: Judith.

Une petite vieille s’avança alors à travers les allées, traînant derrière elle un petit cabas en tissus blanc à pois bleue. Elle sortit un petit balais et nettoya la tombe adjacente. Elle sifflotait un air joyeux et finit son ménage avant de déposer un nouveau pot sur la tombe où en étaient déjà disposés un large nombre. Puis la vieille femme se tourna vers le blond avec un grand sourire bienveillant.

“Vous êtes venu fleurir sa tombe monsieur Mattéo?

-Oui madame Helie. D’ailleurs merci de les avoir arrosé pour moi la semaine dernière.

-Ce n’est rien.”

Elle fit un signe de la main qui accompagna sa parole. Il y eut un long moment de silence puis des sanglots résonnèrent. Des pleurs à moitié retennus, coulant le long des joues de Mattéo. Et comme si quelque chose venait de lâcher en lui, les larmes coulèrent sans retenue mais, sans un bruit.

Pour beaucoup, Mattéo était l’homme de main parfait; fidèle à son travail, sérieux, obéissant… Si il serait aujourd’hui les intérêts de la brigade temporelle, il avait longtemps préféré mettre ses talents au service d’une seule personne; la patronne. Il l’avait aimé et l’aimait toujours profondément. Des fois il se demandait si elle l’avait aimé autant que lui l’aimait. Trop de questions restées en suspens.

“Les jeunes personnes ne devraient pas mourir aussi jeune, murmura la vieille femme. Si j’avais pu, j’aurais échangé ma vie contre celle de votre petite amie. Au moins je serai avec mon époux.

-Ne dites pas ça.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Regardez nous, nous vivions dans le passé au lieu de penser au futur.”

Mattéo se tourna vers la vieille dame, touché par ses paroles. C’était un comble pour quelqu’un dont le travail consistait à remonter dans le passé mais, cette phrase lui fit prendre conscience de quelque chose d’important. S’il ne pouvait oublier Judith, il devait continuer sa vie sans elle à présent. Il ne pouvait pas juste s’enfermer dans son travail jusqu’à en mourir, il devait vivre. Il essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche et leva le regard vers le ciel où les nuages s’éloignaient.


	10. Jour 13 : Genderswap

Il ne fallut q’une seconde au visiteur pour comprendre qu’il avait fait une erreur dans ses calculs. Quel embranchement temporel avait-il raté? Quelle conséquence de l’annulation de la catastrophe avait-il oublié? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Mais en empêchant Manon Purriel d’acheter le dernier Call Of Duty ce 12 avril 2018, il avait certe évité la création du mouvement pro-nécrophile mais il avait aussi changé de sexe.

Il le comprit immédiatement en sentant son t-shirt lui compresser la poitrine et son caleçon qui semblait étrangement vide. Sa première pensée alla à Henry. Ça mettait un peu ses plans pour ce soir à l’eau. Complètement abasourdi, renard observa Manon Puriel quitter le micromania les mains vides. Dans un mouvement presque programmé, il tapota sur sa machine et disparu.

“Putain toi aussi.”

Ce furent les premiers mots qui l’acceuillirrent en 2500. La voix était celle d’une femme. Enfoncé dans sa chaise, Henry semblait lui aussi profondément perdu. Sa moustache venait de disparaitre et à l’inverse, ses cheveux avaient doublés de longueur. Son visage s’était autant modifié que son corps. C’était sa voix. Renard resta un instant immobile, perturbé par la version féminine de son docteur castafolte. Qu’est-ce qui se passait à la fin?

“Les caméras de surveillance ne montrent que des femmes zombies. Je crois que nous… Les hommes ont disparu.

-Mais il y en avait quand je suis parti de 2018.

-Donc c’est arrivé après. Peut-être à cause des modifications temporelles. Nous avons créé un futur alternatif sans homme.”

Ils se regardèrent en silence, aussi déstabilisés que l’autrice de cette fic qui ne savait quels pronoms utiliser pour les décrire. Au moins ils avaient toujours le même regard. Henry se leva et glissa sa main sur le visage de Renard. Son ventre se noua, pleins de questions.

Retrouveraient-ils leur sexe normal? Si non, comment s’adapteraient-ils à cette nouvelle vie? Renard devrait-il remettre au lendemain ces plans pour la soirée?


	11. Jour 14 : Matin

Comme tous les matins, Mattéo se leva à six heures piles. Il n’avait jamais été un lève tard et avec le travail, il avait fini par être plus réglé que son réveil. Mais aujourd’hui, il ne se lèverait pas prendre son café, ne ferait pas son sport matinale, ne s’habillerait pas pour aller au travail. Non, il se contenterait de rester au lit et le regarderait. Lui. L’homme qui partageait son lit.

Mattéo observa la personne dormant face à lui et sourit. L’homme dormait paisiblement, son torse se soulevant à intervalle régulière. Ils avaient passé la soirée entre le bar et le cinéma, finissant par s’avachir dans le lit du blond et s’endormir immédiatement. Mattéo se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas partagé son lit avec qui que ce soit depuis bien longtemps.

Alors que Mattéo le regardait, l’homme face à lui commença à bouger; lâcha un grognement énervé, ouvrit un oeil, le referma, l’ouvrit à nouveau, puis souleva son autre paupière. L’homme bailla puis sourit.

“Salut Mattéo.

-Salut James. Bien dormi?

-Oui, ça va. Merci de m’avoir laissé dormir chez toi.

-C’est normal. Tu étais encore plus bourré que moi hier soir.”

James eut un rire étouffé et sourit, amusé. Remontant un peu plus la couverture sur ses épaules, il se blottit un peu plus contre Mitch. La nuit était encore noire, le soleil n’arriverait que dans une heure peut-être. Ça leur laissait largement le temps de profiter, de ne rien faire, seulement être là, bien. Juste sentir la respiration de leurs torses l’un contre l’autre, la chaleur de leurs corps.


	12. Jour 15 : Animaux

La première fois que Ficus avait vu un animal, c’était dans un livre d’images à moitié brûlé que lui avait offert sa mère. Elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans à l’époques, pas bien plus. Elle avait consciencieusement feuilleté les quelques pages restantes, encore et encire, observant avec grand intérêt les images des animaux à présents disparus.

La chance et le destin avaient fait en sorte que la mère de Ficus travaille dans l’un des derniers magasins de livres de Néo-Versailles. Fasciné par les images de ses animaux, l’enfant suivait sa mère dans la vieille boutique et observait tous les livres d’images sur les animaux. Quand elle eut appris à lire, elle passa à un niveau supérieur et engloutit tous les livres du magasin sur les animaux, puis tous ceux de la ville. Elle engloutit la connaissance comme d’autres se saoulaient à l’alcool.

Ficus était tous simplement hypnotisée par ses bêtes de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs, au fonctionnement si mystérieux et intriguant. Ces animaux du passé éradiqués par les catastrophes successives, remplacés par des RTI* et autres mutations (*Rongeur de Taille Inhabituelle). Elle c’était résigné à ne voir d’animaux qu’en photo quand l’espoir lui était apparu.

Elle se promenait au bord de Néo-Versailles (où était-ce près de la tour du nouveau communisme?) quand des bruits étranges avaient résonnais jusqu’à ses oreilles. Ficus connaissait comme chacun le bruit d’un zombie et celà n’avait rien à voir. Curieusement mais, prudemment, elle s’approcha de l’origine du son. L’odeur de pourri était presque aussi pénible que celles des zombies. Ainsi, le cadavre d’une petite bête d’environ 50 centimètres reposait au sol, déchiquetée. A côté d’elle reposaient trois version plus petite de la bête.

Ficus se figea en comprenant de quoi il s’agissait. Des chiens. En 2050, des chiens. Avec une précaution scientifique, la jeune femme s’approcha mais ne put qu’observer avec une grande déception qu’aucun spécimen ne respirait. Mais soudain un jappement plaintif se fit entendre et la tête d’un minuscule chiot apparut derrière le cadavre de la mère chien. Immédiatement, Ficus sorti la canette de Wizz qu’elle réservait pour son repas et la tendit à l’animal. Affamé, l’enfant chien avala le tout en un instant.

Ficus comprit ce jour là que malgré l’apocalypse, la vie était possible sur cette terre et qu’il était de son devoir de la relever et étudier. Baptisant le chien Humain, ils prirent ensemble la route. Ce n’était pas aussi classe que sauver le monde mais Ficus avait un but à présent; devenir la plus grande zoologiste du 26ièm siècle.


	13. Jour 16 : Photos

“C’est qui la fille sur la commode? demanda James.”

La gorge de Mattéo se noua. Il savait exactement de quelle fille il s’agissait mais il ne voulait pas forcément en parler. Il releva la tête, toujours avachi dans le cabapé où il venait de poasser la nuit, et observa James s’avancer vers lui avec deux tasses de café. Ils avaient passé la soiriée à rattraper leur retard dans Games Of Thrones (Mattéo connaissait la fin de la série, l’ayant vu durant sa jeunesse en 2150 mais, il fit semblant de ne pas savoir que toute la série n’était qu’un rêve depuis le début) et Mattéo c’était finalement réveillé encore plus fatigué que la veille. Il n’était pas dans un état optimal pour parler de son passé, surtout d’elle.

“C’est la même femme que tu as en photo dans ton portefeuille, non? renchérit James

-Oui, c’est elle”

James posa le café sur la table basse et s’approcha de la photo pour mieu l’observer. Une magnifique femme se tenait dans un parc, les yeux levés vers le ciel alors que de gros flocons de neiges tombaient et tachaient sa chevelure. La main tendue vers un flocon, tentant de l’attraper, elle souriait, semblant émerveillée par la neige.

“Tu veux pas parler d’elle?

-Je sais pas.”

Mattéo se releva pour s’assoir normalement sur le canapé. Il prit une tasse de café, trempa ses lèvres et fit la moue en sentant que c’était encore beaucoup trop chaud. Il reposa la tasse et se tourna vers James. Ce dernier dernier portait un large sweat jaune canari et un short noir. Mattéo avait dormi avec sa chemise ouverte et son caleçon, trop pressé pour se déshabiller complètement. Le blond finit par se lever aussi et, prenant la photo dans ses mains, s’assit sur la commode.

“Tu te souviens qu’avant j’étais garde du corps. Pendant plusieurs années je travaillais pour elle, elle s’appelait Judith. On est aussi sorti ensemble pendant un moment mais, ça c’est mal fini.

-Ça va? Tu as l’air vraiment mal.

-Pour tout te dire j’ai encore du mal à passer à autre chose. Ça va mieux mais je vais encore souvent au groupe de parole pour personnes en deuil.

-Ho! Merde. J’avais pas compris qu’elle était…

-Elle est morte, oui.”

Mattéo tenta de sourire mais il ne pouvait pas cacher sa tristesse. Il glissa ses mains contre le visage de James et se pencha pour l’embrasser. James le serra dans ses bras, tendrement et fermement à la fois. Un sourrire doux illumina enfin l’expression de Mattéo.

“Mais tu es là maintenant. J’ai des nouvelles possibilités de futur.

-Tu sais quoi on devrait prendre une photo. Comme ça tu pourrais l’encadrer et la mettre à côté.”

Mattéo, tout sourire, applaudi l’idée. James lui prit la main et le tira jusqu’au petit balcon de l’appartement. Il sortit son téléphone et immortalisa l’instant. Quelques jours plus tard trônait sur la commode de Mattéo, à côté du souvenir de Judith, la photo des deux hommes s’embrassant sous un ciel bleue. Le passé et le présent, à présent Mattéo était libre de se construire un futur.


	14. Jour 18: Dancer

(Alors il y a un dessin qui va avec mais Tumblr mobile refuse de le poster donc voici une fanfic à la base)

Et François approuve que Renard aime le tango. Je peux mourrir en paix à present

Lorsque Renard rentra à la planque après un passage chez Raph,un air de tango résonnait. D'abord perdu, il se tourna pour découvrir sur la table principale un lecteur radio bricolé de ferrailles récupérées dans lequel tournait un vieux CD.

“Hey Henry? Depuis quand on a un lecteur CD?

-Depuis aujourd'hui, je viens de le fabriquer.

-Il y a une raison particulière?

-J'ai trouvé un CD alors je voulais l'écouter.

\- Ah…

-Tu n'aime pas?

-Si. J'aime bien le tango.”

Renard c'était approché pour déposer un baiser dans le cou de son castafolte. Le scientifique laissa en plan sa dernière invention et se leva. Un sourrire amusé éclaira son visage alors que son regard disait clairement; j'ai une idée en tête et rien ne pourra m'en arrêter.

“Tu sais dancer? demanda le robot.

-Heu non.”

Henry attrapa le poignet de renard d'une main et glissa son autre bras autour de sa taille. En fond sonore, le tango semblait toujours plus sensuel alors que l'écart entre les deux hommes se réduisaient.

“Pas grave laisse toi guider.

-Depuis quand tu sais dancer toi?

-J'ai été codé à partir du plus grand showman de Paris je te rappelle.”

Renard leva les yeux au ciel. Henry profita de ce moment d'inattention pour resserre son étreinte contre la taille de son partenaire et réduire encore l'écart entre eux. Puis, se laissant guider par la musique, ils commencèrent à dancer dans le laboratoire, esquivant les meubles et inventions.

Leurs pas glissaient sur le sol, suivant le rythme rapide du tango. Torse contre torse, yeux dans les yeux, il n'y avait soudainement plus qu'eux deux et la musique. Si Henry -en tant que robot- tenait le rythme, le souffle de renard s'accélèra rapidement. Et comme un plongeur avec sa bouteille d'oxygène, le visiteur se pencha pour pouvoir embrasser Henry malgré la différence de taille. Semblant à la recherche d'oxygène, Renard pressa ses lèvres un peu plus contre celle d'Henry et approfondi le baiser.

Soudain, le robot souhaita reprendre un peu de contrôle sur la dance. Détachant ses lèvres, il fit tourner renard entre ses bras puis l'arrêta; de sorte que le dos du visiteur se retrouve contre son torse. Il profita de la position de faiblesse du visiteur pour lui mordiller le cou -sa zone de faiblesse-.

Il fit tourner à nouveau son partenaire de dance et, alors que le tango clôturait en un dernier mouvement sensuel de guitare, Henry fit glisser la jambe de visiteur jusqu'à sa jambe et se pencha jusqu'a ce que leurs deux jambes libres soient tendues. Haletant, renard fixa Henry qui lui répondit par un sourrire amusé.

“Alors? Comment ça fait de dancer avec le plus grand showman de Paris?

-Il faudrait qu'on dance le tango plus souvent.”


	15. Jour 19 : soirée film

“Bon, je veux bien qu'on mange devant le film mais tu ne dis rien à tes papas. Compris?

-Promis!”

La petite Myriam attrapa le bol de popcorn qui semblait immense dans ses bras d'enfants et se dirigea vers le salon. Heloïse ne put que sourrire face à cette adorable image. Elle retira la pizza du four, attrapa les deux assiettes, le couteau, et rejoint la petite sur le canapé.

Pour leur anniversaire de mariage, Tom avait offert à Mitch un week-end à Rome, tous les deux. Heloïse avait accepté de garder la petite pour eux, après tout il s'agissait de sa nièce. Myriam était une enfant adorable et toujours de bonne heureuse, juste un peu épuisante a la longe. Des fois Heloïse se demandait comment ses meilleurs amis faisaient pour survivre avec une pile électrique à la maison.

“On regarde quoi tante Heloïse?”

Excitée a l'idée d'une soirée devant la télévision, la petite c'était déjà jetée sur les DVD ramenée par sa tante; véritable collection de films d'animations. Certains dataient de la jeunesse des trois meilleurs amis et d'autres étaient des achats bien plus récents. Myriam tira triomphament le DVD du “voyage de chihiro” et se mit à sautille sur elle même.

“On peut regarder ça? Hein? Hein? Hein?

\- Le mot magique?

-S'il te plait Tata!

-D'accord. Tu mets le DVD et tu viens manger.”

La petite saura de joie et obéit avant de s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle observa sa part de pizza avec dégoût et déplaca toutes les olives dans l'assiette d'Heloïse qui la regardait faire en souriant. Son nettoyage fini, la petite entama enfin sa part de pizza avec un sourrire satisfait.

“Ché cro bon

-On parle pas la bouche pleine.”

Heloïse allait elle aussi entamer sa part de pizza quand elle sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Elle tira son téléphone et lu le message que tom venait de lui envoyer. -Alors cette soirée film? Ca va? Elle t'embête pas trop?- Heloïse sourit et tape sa réponse. -Elle est adorable ne t'inquiète pas. Profitez bien avec Mitch ;) Je te laisse le film commence-.


	16. Jour 21 : se tenir la main

Raymonde avançait dans le vieil immeuble, à l’affût. Il fallait rester silencieuse, prendre gare aux trous dans le sol et surprendre la bête. Elle suivait le bruit de deux bêtes depuis quelques minutes, batte de baseball prête à réagir. La première bête faisait un bruit monstre, sûrement elle devait être énorme, l’autre était plus petite, quatre pattes sûrement dont les pas résonnaient. Avec ça, Raymonde aurait à manger pour au moins trois jours.

Soudain un cri résonna dans l’immeuble. C’était un cri humain, un cri proche. Raymonde se mit à courir. Merde, est-ce que ces créatures venaient d’attaquer un humain? La jeune femme ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Elle ressera sa poigne autour de sa batte de baseball et accéléra encore. Merde, la personne était sûrement en grand danger.

Raymonde avait grandi au dernier étage d’un immeuble désaffecté avec son grand-père et plusieurs autres familles se serrant les coudes pour survivre malgré l’apocalypse. Boule d’énergie enfermée dans un enclos trop petit, la petite fille se nourrissait des histoires de son grand-père; un ancien boxeur de talant ayant participé dans sa jeunesse à de nombreuses compétitions internationales.

Sur les étages de la pièce qu’ils partageaient s’amoncelaient des vieilles coupes et médailles rouillées. Souhaitant elle aussi devenir boxeuse -bien que le sport n’existe plus- elle devient extrêmement sportive. Avec l’âge, son physique lui avait permis d’aider son grand-père et les autres familles. Elle chassait pour eux, surveillaient les alentours de l’immeuble et affrontaient les zombies quand nécessaires.

Mais ce jour là, elle n’eut aucun zombie à affronter. En réalité, imminence monstre qu’elle avait imaginé n’existait pas. Le petit monstre était une sorte de petit rat à longue patte qui se tortillait et fixait un trou dans le sol. Raymonde fut d’abord effrayé par l’étrange monstre, ne sachant pas s’il risquait de l’attaquer.

“Au secour!”

Raymonde se rendit alors compte que quelqu’un était tombé dans le trou. Oubliant sa peur, elle balança sa batte et se pencha au dessus du trou. Une main s’accrochant encore au bord de la fissure, la femme n’était plus qu’à quelques doigts de tomber à travers plusieurs étages de sols fissurés et se briser les os au sol.

“Vite prenez ma main”

Raymonde tendit son bras à la personne qui le saisit de sa main libre. Commençant à la tirer vers elle, Raymonde l’attrapa par l’épaule pour raffermir sa prise. Le sol tremblait sous leurs poids, pouvant à tout moment se briser et les laisser toutes deux tomber, rendant l’opération de sauvetage complètement inutile. Pourtant, Raymonde n’abandonna pas et continua de tirer de toutes ses forces.

Dans un dernière effort, elle tira la personne hors du trou. Entraînées par l’élan, les deux tombèrent au sol et reprirent leurs souffles, se tenant toujours la main. Raymonde se tourna vers la personne qui la fixait aussi. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et éclatèrent de rire, soulagées d’être en vie.

“Moi c’est Raymonde et toi?

-Ficus!”

Elles se regardèrent en silence, se souriant. L’étrange bête vient s’assoir à côté et Ficus appris à Raymonde qu’il s’agissait d’un chien et qu’il fallait appeler Humain. Raymonde trouva le nom drôle et pouffa de rire. Les secondes passaient mais aucune ne se relevait. Leurs mains refusaient de se séparer. Quelques choses d’étranges, à la limite de la destinée se passait dans leurs cœurs sans qu’aucune ne puisse mettre de mots clair dessus. Puis soudain des grognement de zombis résonnèrent quelques étages plus bas.

“Il faudrait y aller, murmura Raymonde.

-Oui.

-Tu vas quelque part?

-Non.

-Tu veux venir?

-Oui.”

Elles se relevèrent, Raymonde repris sa batte et Ficus appela Humain à ses côtés. Aux milieux des décombres de l’immeubles, les deux femmes s’avançaient, main dans la main.


	17. Jour 23 : Anniversaire

Pendant qu’elle entrait le code d’entrée du hall de son immeuble, Héloïse sortit son téléphone et vérifia une nouvelle fois ses sms. Toujours rien. Il faut croire qu’elle n’aurait rien de plus que les pauvres sms, courts et impersonnels, qu’elle avait reçu ce matin. Elle poussa la porte et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avant d’appeler ascenseur. Il fallait se faire à l’idée, elle allait passer son anniversaire toute seule.

Une fois à l’intérieur, elle se laissa tomber contre la paroi. Elle avait passé la journée seule, concentrée sur les paroles d’une chanson pour son prochain album, ne sortant que deux heures faire un peu de sport avec de la musique à fond dans ses oreilles puis passer à la supérette, elle avait eu tant de chose à faire que la solitude ne l’avait pas dérangé. Mais maintenant elle allait passer sa soirée seule et ça lui semblait tout de suite beaucoup plus compliqué.

Peut-être que ce ne serrait pas si mal que ça au final? Avec un peu de chance elle trouverait de la bière, une série à regarder et la pizzeria d’en face serait peut-être ouverte. Héloise soupira en se disant que quitte à boire et mater une série, elle aurait préféré le faire avec des potes. Elle tourna la clés dans la porte, jeta ses chaussures, traversa le couloir et alluma.

“Joyeux 32 ans ma Héloise.”

Sa bouche s’agrandit de surprise. Son salon était décoré de guirlandes coloré et d’une boule disco, sur la table attendaient un empillement de cartons de pizza et pleins de bière. Ils étaient tous là; son père, Mitch, Tom, les deux raologues de son groupe, Roxanne, Chris, Raph… Ils étaient tous venus pour elle, pour fêter son anniversaire.

Héloise se sentit soudain idiote. Un anniversaire surprise! Ca lui semblait si logique maintenant qu’ils tramaient un anniversaire surprise dans son dos. Roxanne lui avait même envoyé un sms la veille pour lui demander si elle allait au sport. Comment avait-elle pu douter à ce point de ses amis. Héloïse restant complètement immobile, ce fut son père qui fit le premier pas et la pris dans ses pas.

“Joyeux anniversaire ma fille! Regarde nous, tu es une adulte hein. Pourtant j’arrive pas à te voir autrement que comme ma petite fille qui courrait dans le jardin. Tu es magnifique Hélo.”

Il embrassa doucement le front de sa fille et se recula, partant pleurer un peu plus loin. Ce fut au tour de Tom et Mitch de s’approcher, chacun déposant un baiser sur une joue d’Héloïse.

“Joyeux anniversaire Hélo! s’exclama Mitch.

-Hey? Ça va tu pleures? lui demanda Tom.”

Tiens. C’est vraie, elle pleurait. Héloïse essuya une larme et sourit.

“C’est rien ne t’inquiète pas! C’est des larmes de joies. Je suis heureuse de vous voir. J’avais peur que vous m’ayez oublié.

-Mais bien sûr que non on t’a pas oublié! Allez viens ma Hélo! On a ramené des pizzas et un karaoké, j’espère que tu aimes chanter.”

Mitch cligna des yeux et Héloïse éclata de rire. Il la serra fort dans ses bras et la tira avec elle dans le salon. C’était un bel anniversaire.


	18. Jour 24 : Crossover

“Bienvenue à la réunion annuelle des super LGBTQ. Je suis Mystique et je serais en charge de cette soirée avec bien sûr notre chère présidente Batwoman. Mais je ne vais pas m’étendre, nous aurons toute la soirée pour les discours donc je vais juste vous laisser prendre place. Comme toujours les places ont été réparties au hasard pour que héros et vilains se mélangent.”

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me tournais vers Hasna. En la voyant, mon exaspération se radoucit un peu. Il faut dire qu’elle était magnifique dans son hijab rose et sa robe même coloris brodée d’or. Elle me souris et attrapa ma main, venant se blottir contre moi.

“Tu m’avais promis de pas faire la gueule, me reprocha-t-elle.

-Bah excuse si ça me fait chier que… tentais-je de me défendre.

-Céline! Tu m’avais promis. Tu te souviens?

-Oui, oui. Excuses moi.”

Je serrais sa main dans la mienne et souris. Elle avait raison. Je lui avais promis de ne pas me montrer avec les super-héros présents ce soir, même si ça me faisait chier. Après tout, malgré nos différents, nous étions tous réunis ce soir pour célébrer la même chose. Ce serait juste con de croiser des gens que je tabasse au boulot. Hasna me tira enthousiaste jusqu’au grand plan de table, trouva notre place et me tira à nouveau au milieux des tables. Tiens, nos partenaires héros pour la soirée étaient déjà arrivés. L’un deux se leva et nous souris.

“Bonsoir, je suis Acid Man mais vous pouvez appeler Burt et voici mon époux Stan ou Mental.”

Je lui serrais la main en tentant de maintenir un sourire poli puis fis de même avec son époux. Puis ils se tournèrent vers mon épouse, ne sachant pas trop comment la saluer, et répétèrent son geste lorsqu’elle posa une main sur son torse.

“Je suis Hasna, nom de vilaine Steelcrush et voici ma femme ex-Teknicia mais vous pouvez l’appeler Céline. Ne faite pas attention à son aire crispé elle a du mal avec les héros.”

Je fronçais un sourcil et levais l’autre, pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu ce que je pensais avoir entendu. Nous primes place autour de la table, un peu mal à l’aise. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, j’avais du mal à me faire à cette idée. Depuis une dizaine années, l’association des supers LGBTQ luttait pour rassembler vilains et héros dans le but de lutter pour leurs droits. Alors oui, on avait lutté plus durement pour obtenir le droit de se marier mais, maintenant cette idée leur montait à la tête et voilà que pour la réunion annuelle, ils nous obligeaient à présent à manger avec des super.

“Et donc, vous bossez en tant que vilaines? entama timidement celui nommé Burt.

-Oui, je suis en indé et Céline est à la Flanders, avant elle était sur le terrain mais elle a du se retirer et maintenant elle est dans le secteur informatique, répondit ma femme. Et vous?

-Nous on est à la retraire, ex-Hero Corps.”

Ne souhaitant pas m’engager dans une discussion, je me tournais vers celui nommé Stan et vit qu’il me regardait aussi. Pendant que nos partenaires discutaient tranquillement, nous nous défiâmes du regard. Il fallut l’arrivé sur scène de la présidente Kate Kane pour couper notre petit jeu.

“Héro et villains, bienvenue pour cette 22ièm édition de la réunion annuel des super LGBTQ. Si nous sommes réunis, c’est pour parler des problèmes que nous avons à nouveau des subis de l’avancé de nos droits mais surtout de vous et comment vous avez de chaque côté, apporté un peu plus à notre association. Cette année encore aura été riche en événement alors je voudrais commencer par un diapo pour retracer ces douze mois passés ensemble!”

La super rousse quitta la scène sous les applaudissements. Alors que la salle plongeait dans le noir, Hasna glissa sa main dans la mienne et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

“Tu te rends compte qu’on va y être? Dans nos jolies tenues de mariées.

-Je vais avoir peur que certaines veuillent te draguer, tu es tellement jolie sur ces photos.

-Hors de question que je te laisse seule, tu en profiterais pour assassiner mes clients.”

Elle sourit malicieusement. Je serrais sa main dans la mienne. Sur une toile tendue défilaient les images des mariages, adoptions et autres événements importants de l’années. Je lui retournais son sourire alors que passais la photo de notre mariage, du plus beau jour de notre vie.


	19. Jour 26 : Musique

“Bon les mecs vous êtes prêt.”

Andromède leva le pouce alors que Pégase continuait de gratter sur sa guitare. Ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement anxieux, surtout comparé à Héloïse qui faisait des allés retour dans le couloir. Il faut dire que leur premier concert en tant que groupe pouvait logiquement la mettre sur les nez. Elle avait même encore du mal à se dire que des gens veulent vraiment voire Héloïse et les Héloards sur scène.

“Et toi ça va aller? demanda Pégase.

-Oui, oui. Super.”

Elle sourit étrangement, ne pouvant pas du tout cacher son anxiété.

“Ne te stress pas, tu as le talent pour le faire! la rassura Andromède.

-Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu chantes, le public est juste un peu plus grand, rajouta Pégase.

-Tu n’auras qu’à fermer les yeux et imaginer qu’il n’y a que tes proches. conseilla Andromède.”

Héloïse sourit, trouvant l’idée sympathique, et les remercia pour leurs réconfort. A ce moment arriva la manager du groupe pour les prévenir qu’ils devaient monter sur scène. Les deux ex-Raologues levèrent le pouce comme pour lui dire; tout va bien, tu peux le faire. Héloïse ravala sa salive et, sous les feux des projecteurs, s’avança sur scène. Un instant, tout était noir puis Pégase et Andromède commencèrent à jouer, puis à chanter.

I ain’t got no starship or a time machine

I’m not a superman

But I got what it take to be someone one day

I ain’t got no yard or a super car

No one know my name

But I got what it take to be someone one day 

Héloïse serra ses doigts autour du micro, son ventre se noua encore un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux et la salle disparu, il n’y avait plus qu’elle et sa mère, comme quand petite elle chantait pour se calmer. Alors sa voix s’éleva.

i can’t stay still 

and wait that somemone shows

my mind said i’m on my way 

and nobody can hold me at all 

i’ve got this voice inside my head 

that tells me to go ahead and let me be 

i see the world in front of me and i know 

i'mma be a part of it 

Héloïse sourit, sa pression s’envola. La foule chantait avec elle, elle se sentait bien, heureuse. Voilà avec quoi ses balls résonnaient, la musique


	20. Jour 27 : Bisou sur le front

Avec la différence de taille entre eux deux, Henry aimait embrasser renard sur le front. C’était souvent un geste de réconfort qu’il donnait au visiteur lorsqu’il était prit d’angoisse, ce qui arrivait malheureusement bien souvent. Ça commençait par ce simple baiser, puis Henry lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes et le serrait toujours plus fort dans ses bras, passant une main dans les cheveux, la nuque, le visage du visiteur. Et en sentant ce baiser, cette douce caresse sur son front, Renard sentait son cœur se calmer.

Stella avait toujours eu l’habitude d’embrasser son partenaire sur le font en se levant. Avec Raph c’était un réflexe, avec Clothilde c’était un besoin. Quelque soit l’heure de son réveil, elle devait lui embrasser le front. Quand Chlothilde se levait avant elle, Stella se sentait un peu triste alors elle se rattrapait dès quelle croisait Chlothilde. En voyant cette scène en pleine salle des trônes ou devant le peuple, la Baronne c’était d’abord montré réticente à ses actes d’affections publics puis, voyant que le public les affectionnaient, elle avait fini par les laisser faire. Après tout ce n’est qu’un baiser.

Ficus et Raymonde détestaient les baisers sur le front. Ce n’étaient juste pas leurs trucs. Il y avait bien des endroits où elles aimaient s’embrasser mais pas cet endroit. Il n’y avait qu’Humain, leur petit chien, qui puisse les embrasser sur le front, ou plutôt les léchouiller. 

Si James et Mattéo préféraient s’embrasser sur les lèvres, ils avaient aussi leurs moments où ils aimaient s’embrasser sur le front. Comme Judith n’étaient pas fan de ce genre de signes d’affections, Mattéo n’avait pas vraiment eu l’habitude de l’embrasser sur le front alors il prenait à présent un certain plaisir à le faire avec James. Lui adorait ces signes d’affections alors souvent, sans véritable raisons, Mattéo l’embrassait sur le front.


	21. Jour 28 : Prendre soin

“Viens là Mattéo. Je vais m'occuper de ta plaie.”

Le blond se leva et rejoins Judith. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine,il obéit. Il posa sa compresse à côté de lui et laissa la plaie sanglante dans l'épaule à la vue de tous. Ça faisait mal mais il ne disait rien.

Ils ne sortiraient plus jamais faire les courses à 23H. Alors qu'ils se dirigaient vers la caisse du dernier magasin encore ouvert du quartier, un homme était entré, couteau à la main. Il avait attrapé Judith et lui avait planté la lame contre le cou.

Judith aurait très bien pu s'en débarrasser seul mais, en voyant la scène, Mattéo avait complément paniqué et c'était jeté sur le braqueur. Les deux hommes avaient commencés à combattre. Bien sûr Mattéo possédait un avantage physique mais, combattant à main nu, il n'avait pu empêcher le couteau de se planter dans son épaule. Finalement, Judith avait mis le braqueur KO, appelé la police, payé les courses et raccompagné.

“Attention ça va piquer.”

Judith passa une compresse d'alcool au niveau de la plaie. Mattéo ne réagit pas, la regardant sans un mot tandis qu'elle finissait de bander son épaule. Elle prenait soin de lui. Si ça signifiait avoir Judith jouer l'infirmière pour lui, Mattéo aurait pris des coups de couteaux tous les jours.

“Mattéo. La prochaine fois. Ne te lance pas sur un homme armé comme un débile. Ça pourrais être plus grave. Tu m'as fais peur.”

Le long de sa phrase, la voix de Judith était passée du reproche à l'angoisse. Elle passa une main sur le visage de Mattéo, le regarda dans les yeux puis s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

“Promis Judith, il murmura.”


	22. Jour 29 : câlin surprise

Doucement, Tom ouvrit les paupières. La chambre était irradié par les rayons du soleil. Tiens, il avait oublié de fermer les paupières. Qu’importe. Même ce réveil matinal un dimanche ne pourrait pas le mette de mauvaise. Aujourd’hui était une trop belle journée pour s’énerver. C’était un anniversaire très spéciale. Déjà 6 ans que Mitch était réapparu le jour de son mariage, qu’il avait abandonné Emma à l’autel et 6 ans depuis ce baiser dans les bois. Tom sourit. Non, rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée.

Il se tourna vers Mitch et passa une main sur son torse, sentant sa poitrine se soulever à chaque respiration. Après des années à taire ses sentiments il pouvait enfin dormir en paix auprès de Mitch, son mari. Même après trois ans, pouvoir le nommer ainsi semblait toujours aussi fou pour Tom. Mitch bougea légèrement sous les draps, ouvrit les yeux et s’allongea aussi sur l’épaule pour fixer Tom.

“Salut mon Tom-Tom. Tu as l’air tout heureux.

-Je pensais à nous. Tu sais que ça fait 6ans aujourdh’ui.

-Tu pense vraiment que j’aurais oublié ça?”

Mitch se pencha pour embrasser Tom. Ils sourirent, heureux d’être ensemble. Ils auraient très bien pu rester toute la journée là, dans le lit, dans les bras de l’un et l’autres, à se câliner. Mais en un instant, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et une tornade sauta sur le lit pour les câliner. Des bras d’enfants se retrouvèrent autour de leurs cou et une épaisse chevelure bouclée atterit sur leurs visages.

“Papas! Vous êtes debout! Il est neuf heures, j’ai faim!”

Tom et Mitch sourirent, amusés par ce câlin surprise. Ça changeait un peu leurs plans pour la journée.


End file.
